stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Continue! (Ch IV Episode)
'Continue! '''is the name of the first and premiere episode of the ''Stickman Universe ''series' fourth chapter. Blurb ''A week has passed and everything is back to the way they are... or is it? A new day, a new beginning... this time, everything begins anew for our heroes!! The series is back and it is time to get ready and continue the saga again...!! Plot The sun has risen up, brightening the area of Hope City and making way for a new day for its inhabitants to start yet another fresh new morning. One particular person is still asleep in his bed and finally wakes up, only to find out that he once again overslept and is late for school. Rising up immediately and preparing for school, this certain person rushes outside of his house, grabbing a piece of bread and saying goodbye to his family. Vincent Universe is once again on a rush to go to school. Running through the streets of the city, he meets up with his best friend, Red, and their other friends, Jessie Laurens, Paige Riley, Amy Skye, Darkmon Greene, Kiro and Alfa Storm, as all of them make a dash to Hope City High School. The group encounters their infamous criminal foes, Robert and Harry Danger, better known as the Danger Brothers, trying to rob yet another store with yet another new mecha they built; the Four-Armed Grabber Mecha. The group faces the brothers in a fight with them easily winning and sending the duo flying once again. Remembering that they are in a rush, the group continues their run and eventually reach the school, with only a minute left to spare before the bell rings, starting the new semester. Jessie, Paige, Dark Green, Kiro and Alfa head to their respective classes as Vincent, Red and Amy also head to their's. As the three walk towards their class room, somebody calls out Vincent's name. As Vincent turns, he is greeted by a kiss on the cheek by his girlfriend, princess Pyra Pyronexia, surprising him but is happy to see her. Amy appears to be a bit jealous. They reach the classroom and all take their seat. Meanwhile, watching from afar, Vincent's rival and clone, Black Lightning, is standing on top of a building before disappearing. The bell rings and classes are now over. Everyone bids one another goodbye. Vincent, Red, Pyra and Amy all walk together and decide to head to hideout to meet the others there. Pyra mentions that she forgot something and says that the others can go on ahead. As they walk, Red challenges Vincent for a race to the hideout and he agrees on it. As he runs, he accidentally bumps into someone as he turns. After helping pick up the papers the person he bumped, he faces the person and finds out that it is Aira Sheyn. The two begin to bicker again about the accident and ends with Aira hitting Vincent over his head for insulting her, and angrily leaves. As they are about to continue walking, Vincent is greeted by Hinamaya Iku and asks him if he is gonna head over to Luxury City again this summer which Vincent says that he will, stating that he still remembers the promise he has to keep for her in being her butler until graduation, which Hinamaya is happy to know. Pyra soon catches up and after hearing the conversation between the two decides that she also wants to go to Luxury City this summer, which Vincent is happy to agree on, but Hinamaya being a bit reluctant. After a while, the group arrives at the hideout, where they find the place to be completely dark. They are then attacked by hidden enemies inside and after getting together, Vincent, Pyra, Amy and Red are able to fight them all off. As the four seems content that they defeated all of their attackers, one comes out and nearly attacks Amy but Vincent is able to defend her in time and uses Red Rose to punch him away. The lights then turn on and it is revealed that they were Dark Green's clones, sent out to ambush them on Jay's orders as a "welcome back greeting", which Red says was too much. Jessie, Paige, Kiro and Alfa then all appear from their hiding spot. The rest of their friends, the Universe Crew, all come out as well and begin yet another training session. Jay then sends out Oxob, Nhazul Graivs, Pedro Fox and Brian Everson to scout the downtown area of the city due to a recent robbery happening in that area. Jay then calls to Vincent. Jay talks to Vincent privately where he expresses his thoughts on how the group has managed to improve and become close to each other, musing at how he never really once thought of the outcome of Vincent and Red's initial attempt at wanting to work together to end up something like right now. To his surprise, Vincent learns from his mentor that he will be soon passing down the role of leader to him. Asking why, Jay answers by reminding him that despite being strong through and through, he is still an old man and will continue to age until the day of his passing comes, which he believes isn't too far. Vincent is worried that he may not be fit to be the leader as he doubts himself to be strong enough for it, but Jay reassures him that he is and if he were to doubt him, then the many feats he has accomplished over the past two years with his friends wouldn't mean a single thing if that were the case. Vincent asks if he could considering the option which Jay agrees on. The next morning, Vincent is walking to school as Red meets up with him. Red asks what he and Jay were talking about last night, but Vincent asks Red if he thinks he's fit to be someone that leads people. Red asks Vincent why he is asking such a question out of nowhere, but nevertheless answers Vincent that he believes he is fit for the leadership role, noting his ability to lead them and the rest of their group whenever they are in trouble. Vincent still doubts himself. During class, Amy nervously taps Vincent, asking him if she could borrow a pen, telling him that she lost her's. Vincent gives her the extra pen that he has. Amy thanks him happily. Vincent then asks Amy what she thinks of him. Hearing the question, Amy's face slightly tints pink, stuttering to him why he is asking her a question like that. Vincent adds that he just figured to ask her on her opinion of him. Amy asks him if he could wait later after class. A while later, Vincent meets Amy at the School Garden. Amy answers Vincent's question from before and admits that, to her, she finds him a very kind and amazing person, as well as telling him that she does find confidence in the way he acts in situations, wanting to emulate the same thing to help improve herself. Vincent thanks Amy for her words, and she asks him why he asked her about her opinion of him. He says that it would be best if they got the group together first before he reveals why. After school, on their way to the hideout, Vincent announces to his friends that the night before, Jay had asked him to take leadership of the group. Surprised, the rest asks him why. Vincent says that Jay told him that he wanted to pass down being the leader of the group to him, knowing that he won't live forever and had decided to make him the Universe Crew's new leader, though he says that he will only become leader once he officially accepts the role, something he adds that he hasn't yet since he doubts himself being right for such a role, expressing how he feels as though he isn't fit to be the leader of the group, especially with how little he knows about Red Rose's power. The group cheer him up, assuring him that they all believe in him. Jessie tells Vincent that it was because of him that she, Paige and Amy joined him and Red in the first place and how she has a lot of faith in him since then. Paige playfully admits that though he is as reckless as she is from time to time, she knows he can handle any situation better than them. Green expresses that it was him who helped settle his now long buried rivalry with Red and convinced him to join them. Red and Amy both say that even though he doesn't have a special power until recently, he is still strong, even when he didn't have Red Rose before. Hearing these words, Vincent thank his friends greatly, with Red adding that no matter what, they will be there for each other and that if he ever needs their help or is still in doubt, they will have his back, always. At the hideout, Vincent talks to Jay and tells him that he wants to be the group's leader, but for now not officially, as he wants to see what it feels like to handle the responsibility before he can give his final answer. Jay is happy to hear this, mentioning how he expected hearing him say something like this, but accepts the condition. Walking to the rest of the group, Jay declares Vincent as the group's temporary new leader, as the rest cheer for him on this, causing Vincent to give a determined smile. Later after that, Vincent is on the roof of the warehouse, watching the sunset. Pyra joins him and asks why he is there by himself as she sits beside him. Vincent talks about how the announcement earlier went and how he now feels nervous of being the Universe Crew's temporary leader, saying how he needs to get used to the feeling, but is wondering if he can handle it. Pyra reassures him that he is, expressing how she finds him the best person to the lead their friends in protecting Hope City. Vincent then adds how he also needs to learn more about Red Rose, but wonders why he even received it in the first place. Just then, Vincent looks to Pyra and asks her if she thinks that he is even a worthy guy of her love. A moment silence enters as the two look at each other. Vincent tries to say something, but Pyra holds his hand, assuring him that he is worthy of her love and she very strongly believes in him. Still sensing some doubt in him, Pyra then kisses him while telling him how much she believes and loves him, and that no matter what happens, she will be there by his side through thick and thin. With his doubts finally washing away, Vincent thanks Pyra and returns the kiss as the sun finally sets. Elsewhere, Frostella Iceagia and Dred, standing over numerous bodies walk up to Lightning, informing him that none of the targets they just took down possess the item they are looking for. A mysterious voice contacts Lightning telepathically, with Lightning reporting to his voice that the suspects don't have it. The mysterious is a little disappointed to hear this, but assures the three that they will keep searching until they find what they are looking for as glowing red eyes appear from the darkness... it's the Destroyer! Characters * Vincent Universe * Pyra Pyronexia * Red * Darkmon Greene * Jessie Laurens * Amy Skye * Paige Riley * Jay * Kiro * Alfa Storm * Harry Danger * Robert Danger * Andrew Stickadius * Aira Shayne * Hinamaya Iku * Brian Everson * Nhazul Graivs * Oxob * Pedro Fox * Stephanie Jewels * Lightning Universe * Frostella Iceagia * Beast * Dred * Ravage * JunWizard * Benjamin Alexi Von Logan * Yoyo Trivia *First appearance of Stephanie Jewels. *The name of this episode refers to the continuation of the series after the third chapter. **It can also refer to Vincent being requested by Jay to "continue" the Universe Crew by being their new leader after him. *This episode takes place roughly a week after the events of Chapter III - Season 4 and a month since the end of Chapter I - Season 6. **This is evidenced by the calendar in Vincent's room, with it being dated on January 29, 2013 and Jay referencing the event from Chapter I - Season 6 when he is talking to Vincent, reminding him of what happened "a month ago". Gallery be Added... Category:Stickman Universe: Chapter IV (Episodes) Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe: Chapter IV - Season 1 (Episodes)